I'd Lie
by redshadow17
Summary: Song fic to Taylor Swifts I'd Lie! Pairing is Rae/BB as is usual for me! Please Read it, I know it's a commonly used song in song fics but I don't think I presented it the way it normally is done!


Hey Everyone! So this is a songfic to Taylor Swift's I'd Lie that I've been meaning to put up for a while! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"What's going on guys?" A petite woman with shoulder length purple hair and confused amethyst eyes asked as she entered the hall to see two of her friends outside the interrogation room.

"Friend Robin was reviewing the security tapes and found that friend Beast Boy was still becoming the Beast" The tall red haired alien spoke softly her worried green eyes flashing towards the door every once in a while.

"BB Doesn't remember much but Robin's convinced he remembers more than he's letting on and that it's BB that's hurting all these girls because he's been acting funny since we started the case" The half metal man spoke crossing his arms across his chest. As the door opened and their team leader stepped out of the room.

"Nothing so far" He said an angry scowl marking his face.

"It's not him" She said looking at them all "I know him, and he wouldn't do this"

"What are you talking about Raven, you don't know anything more about him than the rest of us" He said looking at him "Don't you think its funny that Beast Boy hasn't ever told us anything about himself other than his parents are dead, we don't even know his real name"

"It's Garfield Mark Logan," Raven answered looking at them "But he prefers Gar"

"How do you know" Robin asked looking at him

"After the whole Terra thing he tried to take the car, I went with him in case he tried anything stupid and we talked, You know he swore he'd never fall in love again" Raven said softly as she recalled that night. They had stopped at the pier and talked, she had actually smiled at one of his jokes and she had turned the radio on to one of his favorite songs which had amazed him. But she did pay attention and she knew all of his favorites.

* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs__  
__And..

* * *

_

"What else did he tell you?" Cyborg asked truly curious

"I shouldn't tell you" Raven said looking at them "it's his past and if he wants to keep it there he should have the right"

"it's either you prove to us he didn't do it or I put him in jail" Robin said looking at him

"Fine, I know that he loves to argue, that's why we fight so much, I'm the only one who will fight with him, I've seen his family, he has his father's eyes, they are the only thing that didn't change" Raven said softly "His vision was messed up when he was given the antidote that made him green, he sees things in black and white, with a little green, that's why it's his favorite color. And he hates for anyone to see him cry"

* * *

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

* * *

_

"What else, because all this does is prove that he's lied to all of us but you" Robin said glaring at her

"His birthday is actually on July seventeenth, he celebrates on the day his parents died and the day he was cured to keep his mind off their deaths, and he can play the guitar, it's what he does when he's angry to calm down" Raven said softly as she looked through the small window at him. He was holding his head down and she couldn't help but think he was beautiful, tragically at the moment, but still beautiful

"Friend Raven are you wearing makeup" Starfire asked noticing the difference in Raven's appearance.

"That doesn't matter right now, continue" Robin persisted

* * *

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie _

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

* * *

_

"He has a sister, and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Raven said softly "She was just a baby when his parents died and they separated them, but he found her just after he joined us, and they've kept in contact. That's why this case bothers him so much, in every girl that comes in here all he can see is her" Raven said looking at them as she turned from them and made to move into the room, only to stop and stare at him. She knew she loved him, but she couldn't tell them.

* * *

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

* * *

_

"Raven, do you love him" Starfire asked looking at her

"No" Raven lied before going into the room.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


End file.
